


Scornsbane

by mojohwrites



Series: The Armory [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Embedded Images, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojohwrites/pseuds/mojohwrites
Summary: A Titan discusses his encounter with the Fallen Captain while on watch with an old friend.
Series: The Armory [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Scornsbane

# Scornsbane

* * *

* * *

## “Sov may have her wrath, but I have my Blade.” —The Spider

“So you let the Captain live? Doesn’t seem like your typical play.”

“Yeah, well... Nieke told me to.”

His companion’s brow plate shifted incredulously, “And you always listen to her?”

“Hey, my Ghost is smart. She told me to follow you way back when I first got raised—you were up to your neck in Thrall shit before I came along and rescued you, canary boy.”

“Call me that again and you’ll be dancing with my Blades, dog breath.”

Bastion-4 chuckled deeply and gave the other Exo a playful push, who flashed him a smile. It was easy to pick up where they’d left off, despite the distance and time—an old camaraderie that had weathered well. The Hunter and the Titan returned to quietly watching the gentle snow dusting the Russian tundra.

“I’ve been scouting the Fallen for ages,” Shiro-4 mused after some time. “Gotten pretty good at understanding them. It’s easier for most Guardians to forget—or ignore—that they’re just desperate. We might have even become like them if the Light never came back.”

Bastion nodded in solemn agreement. “Yeah, there was something… different about them. Made me think of that old story Cayde used to tell.”

The Hunter sagged and his vents caught mid-cycle as he recalled a flash of blue and that golden smile. The grief was still there, coiled and waiting for moments like this to strike. Noticing the shift, the Titan gripped his friend by the shoulder and hummed an apology.

“I’m fine...” came a reply so soft his vocalizer didn’t even light. After a few moments Shiro cycled a deep sigh and perked up.

“In any case, it’s good you finally got rid of that ridiculous sword. You were  _ terrible _ with it.”

“Yeah, I’m more of a shotgun guy anyway.” He patted his Paradox fondly.

“Thank the Traveler.”

The wind shifted, pulling at the patchwork yellow cloak around his shoulders.

“So do you think they could use the Light too? If a Ghost ended up choosing one of them?” Bastion ventured after another comfortable silence. 

“Dunno,” the scout answered. His optics narrowed slightly with thought. “The Fallen say that the Traveler was with them before it came to our system. Who knows, maybe at some point they even had something like Guardians too.”

“I wonder if they’d get two Shields, with all those hands... Or a second Hammer.”

“That’s got to be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Coming from the guy who ran with both Cayde  _ and _ Andal?”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Shiro chuckled in response. “They’d probably get four Hammers.”

* * *

* * *

_Stryker's Sure-Hand with Forty-Four Steel_

**Author's Note:**

> Bastion's encounter with The Blade is detailed in [Unbroken (Chapter 3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710283/chapters/62627596)


End file.
